Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to diagnosis and treatment of patients. More particularly, the present invention is a system for enabling medical treatment to be given to a patient at a remote location by a medical practitioner from a central location.
Not all patients that visit the hospital or their doctor's office are in need of highly specialized medical care. Many times, a patient needs only general medical advice or a prescription for medication to treat a common cold, a minor rash, or simple infection. In many instances, a patient must schedule a visit to the doctor for nothing more than the renewal of a prescription.
The necessity of scheduling a doctor's appointment and visiting the office during normal working hours is an inconvenience to the patient who must leave work to see the doctor. This inconvenience is compounded by the long waiting periods often encountered in doctors' offices. Often, due to these inconveniences, the patient will forgo seeking medical attention for minor ailments. Unfortunately, if not properly treated, many minor ailments will grow into serious medical problems that require immediate, and costly, medical attention.
Consequently, there exists a need for a medical communications system which can deliver basic medical care in a cost efficient manner.